Silver Eyes
by Ravenseye131
Summary: A oneshot with partial song lyrics from Evanescence about Christine. I don't own Phantom of the Opera.


Silver Eyes

By Ravenseye131

She was dead…that was all there was to it. She had died and left her body, but something was wrong. Why was she still here? Why was it that when she opened her eyes she saw not the iridescent glow of Heaven, but the unmistakable scoff of wood. She was trapped…where trapped? She tried to move, but her space was limited. Her lithe dancer's arms hit nothing but hard planking barely even an inch out. Panic her body says. She shifts, she screams and suddenly the wood gives way…

"Where am I…?"

There was stone all around her. It was cold, hard, marble stone. She recognized the architectural design…a mausoleum. Her head snapped around and peered upon the grim remains of her coffin. Dear God…her coffin. She fled, running down the steps of the ancient building and fleeing into the snow-crested graveyard. The pumping of her legs did not cease; she felt no weariness, no exhaustion, and no devastating muscle spasms. Her lungs did not crave for air; she was merely an extension, a thing of nothingness running out of sheer panic.

"Help me…"

Then she saw it. A building, a building of her youth, a building she could never forget. She approached, her cautious form nervously walking up the sloping staircase. She opened the double-doors and continued sauntering. There were no other visible beings. She did not question it though; it was early morning if not late evening. They would be asleep; they would not expect a pale, blue-clothed visitor to entreat upon their saddened forms. She walked the familiar corridors, she felt calmer, her past was still here, but what of this future? What had happened? She was still wondering when she heard a sound she'd heard before. Sobbing…someone was sobbing. Why? Why would they weep as though the skies themselves had opened up and taken all the hope of the world? She wanted to comfort this form. She wanted to hold this being; she wanted to find this person that she knew that she knew. She should have felt her heartbeat, but all she felt was stiffness within her chest.

"Where are you?"

She searched, her aching body looking high and low before suddenly stumbling upon him. He was crouched over a piano. His face hidden beneath his arms as he wept. His whole body wracked with the force of his sobs, and she started to cry too. She stepped forward, and reached out to touch him. Her hand went right through his shoulder. She withdrew, gasping in fear and shock.

"Heaven help me!"

The man shuddered at the semi-corporeal feel of her hand. Was she cold? He looked up then, glancing about as if he knew she were near.

"Can you hear me?"

He didn't answer; he stood and meandered towards a bedroom. She knew this bedroom; it was theirs' or at the least hers'. He said he had made it specifically for her. She cherished it for that. The man collapsed upon the sheets of blood red and gathered the silk in his hands.

"Why do you weep?"

He then whispered something. She tried to hear, but he was so quiet. She drew closer. Then she heard it…

_"Masquerade paper faces on parade hide your face and the world will never find you…"_

A song, she knew this song. Then she remembered something…music! It was a piece of her and it somehow connected her to this man. She tried to remember something and then she did, a song she had heard within herself, alone when she felt the burden of not having him by her side…

"_Hold on to me now, you know I can't stay long all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet enraptured life it ends here tonight."_

His head rose and he looked wildly around. His voice entered the room just above a whisper…

"Christine?"

And then she knew, she knew she had died. She had saved him, how could she forget? She mused. The opera, the guards, the guns, the way Raoul cried furiously when she kissed him. Him, her angel, her love, her very soul. He spoke again.

"Christine…?"

She appeared then. She didn't know how, but she did. He gasped and stared wide-eyed at her. She came closer, her dainty hand reaching out to hold him. She let her glossy tears fall when her hand passed through him again.

"Erik…"

He was crying too. His gold eyes met hers', her now silver one's. Crying he knew what he must do. She had given her life to save his, taken a bullet fired by a jealous madman. He couldn't let her go then, no, he had held her in his arms as she lay bleeding. Yelling to every force of higher power he knew to spare her. He knew they wouldn't, knew they'd take his soul and bury it in the graveyard. She was almost gone, he could see it in her eyes. The eyes that once shinned pristine blue. She whispered something and he had to lean in to hear it.

"I love you…"

He couldn't let her go before, but now, now that her soul appeared before him as an apparition he knew that he had too. His mouth opened, and though tears still trailed from his amber eyes he said the words that would set her free.

"I love you too."

And then she was gone…

End.

A/N: I felt soooo bad about not posting another chapter for my other story, so I am putting up this one-shot to hold you guys over until tomorrow when I finish some more chapters for SemiAngels Fly by Moonlight. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
